It is known that cosmetic or massage devices perform a relative movement with respect to the skin of a user, for example for massage purposes, for applying substances to the skin and/or for removing hairs or substances from the skin.
WO 2014/009278 A1 discloses a cosmetic device comprises a rotating end piece, rotating at a speed of 150 to 400 rpm. The end piece has a profile in cross section in a plane containing the rotation axis which varies during rotation. This has the effect of alternating the pressure on the skin during rotation.
Further, WO 2014/009282 A2 suggests a cosmetic device comprising an end piece having a first base with a transverse axis comprising an upstanding element and a second base with a transverse axis comprising an upstanding element. The device further comprises a first means for setting the first base in vibratory motion along the axis and a second means for setting the second base in motion relative to a body. The device may comprise a regulating member allowing the user to regulate the frequency and/or amplitude of vibrations, and/or to regulate the orientation of the vibrations. The vibration frequency is disclosed as being greater than or equal to 20 Hz. The vibration amplitude of the applicator during application is disclosed as being less than or equal to 5 mm, or less than or equal to 3 mm.
In addition, WO 2015/086334 A1 discloses a device for applying a cosmetic product comprising an applicator driven to perform a translational back and forth movement at a frequency between 5 and 50 Hz and at an amplitude between 2 mm and 20 mm. A similar electric makeup brush is disclosed in WO 2013/077284 A1 suggesting that the reciprocal oscillation amplitude is 2-10 mm and the reciprocal oscillation frequency is 3-50 Hz.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved massage device suitable for the treatment of a user's skin and/or for applying substances to the skin.